drop_wizard_towerfandomcom-20200214-history
Drop Wizard Tower
Drop Wizard Tower is a mobile arcade-style platformer video game developed by Neutronized and published by Nitrome. First announced in February 4, 2017, the game was released for mobile devices in July 6, 2017. The game serves as a successor to Neutronized's Drop Wizard, a 2015 video game from the same genre as its successor. Description Plot The game takes place in a fantastic world in which wizards, the game's playable characters, would be bound to preserve peace and harmony in the lands until a sect known as the Shadow Order took over the lands and banned magic from it, putting wizards in the prison from the sect's tower. Villages had the objective of finding the Ancient Egg, an egg artifact located in the top from the Shadow Order's tower. Wizards have to escape the tower and defeat Lord Relic and his minions. Gameplay The game forces the player to use their device vertically to play. The player is initially given six characters: Teo, Laal, Baburu, Kallio, Sami and Mia, with all of them, except Teo, the basic character, having to be purchased with gems. In the bottom left and right are the buttons to move to the aforementioned directions while in the center there's a wide, blue bar that is used so wizards can use their spells to attack the enemies. However, to use their magic attack, the bar must be fully charged to use them. Every wizard has four lives, as indicated in the top center from the screen's bottom, which can be lost by having contact with enemies or hazards. Next to the health bar is, at the left, the number of the level the player is at and, at the right, the player's score. To get more points, players can simply drop from platform and land or simply try the basic methods such as collecting pick-ups, killing enemies and upgrade stats. In every 4th level from each room, there will be a boss battle. To defeat bosses and remove health from them, players must push their minions, making they roll, to themselves and must be repeated until the bosses completely lose their health. There are several pick-ups that, aside from giving score, can help the player such as umbrellas, which allow players to skip levels, magic wands, which can transform enemies into something, and letter bottles, which make the word "WIZARD" and allow the players to have access to the bonus area from the room the wizard is at. Each wizard has its own ability, magic attack and statistics. After completing the game with all the available wizards, the Ancient Egg cracks open and reveals the seventh "wizard", Mustamon. Endings The ending from the game will always vary, depending which wizard is used to complete it. After completing the game with every available wizard, the Ancient Egg cracks open and reveals Mustamon. These are all the game's endings, including Mustamon's, which are named in the achievements: *'Mistery Egg:' The character required to get this ending is Teo. After Teo defeats Lord Relic, he notices a large crack in the egg artifact, partially exposing its interior, where one of Mustamon's eyes can be seen glowing red. The cutscene ends as the eye is shown from a closer look to the egg's crack. *'Back Home:' The character required to get this ending is Laal. After Laal defeats Lord Reilc, he returns to the desert he lives and enjoys his everyday activities again. The cutscene doesn't take place in the top from the tower. *'Deep Water:' The character required to get this ending is Baburu. After Baburu defeats Lord Relic, he returns to the ocean. The cutscene doesn't take place in the top from the tower. *'Corrupted Knight:' The character required to get this ending is Kallio. After Kallio defeats Lord Relic, a spirit gets inside his armor, possibly being Lord Relic's, suggesting that Kallio is now possessed by him. The cutscene ends as the players have a closer look to how Kallio's armor glows red from its interior. *'The Adventure Begins:' The character required to get this ending is Sami. After Sami defeats Lord Relic, he continues his recently started journey which was previously interrupted by the Shadow Order's invasion. The cutscene doesn't take place in the top from the tower. *'Back to School:' The character required to get this ending is Mia. After Mia defeats Lord Relic, she is awarded to be the most respected wizard by the king from her residence and decides to be teach and give education to young apprentice wizards. The cutscene doesn't take place in the top from the tower. *'Another Dimension:' The character required to get this ending is Mustamon. After Mustamon defeats Lord Relic, he opens a portal to an unknown dimension and enters it. The cutscene ends telling the players if Mustamon will come back or not. Characters Wizards Wizards are the term given to the game's playable character and protagonists. There are seven wizards in the game, all with different abilities, magic attacks and statistics: *'Teo:' A human wizard that wears blue wizard apparel and brown boots. He is also the main protagonist from the game. He gets a 10% from gem bonus after a level ends. According to his almanac entry and the game's precessor, Drop Wizard, Teo defeated the dark warlock, Kardius, and saved Mia, who was turned into a statue by the aforementioned villain. He carries a blue wand and his magic attack consists from him summoning stars that are meant to hit enemies to kill them instantly. *'Laal:' A human wizard that wears indian apparel. He is invulnerable to fire, meaning he have contact with it without receiving damage. According to his almanac entry, he is from a far-away desert, has control from fire and enjoys spicy food. He carries a fire wand and his magic attack consists from him leaving a trace of fire behind that is meant to have contact with enemies to kill them instantly. *'Baburu:' A fish wizard that abnormally has legs and human-like lips. He doesn't slow down when underwater, having the same default speed instead. According to his almanac entry, he resides in the ruins from an antique water temple that is near to the Windy Harbor and prefers being alone. He carries a glass globe and his magic attack consists from him summoning a waterfall where he is standing at, supposed to instantly kill an enemy when having contact with them. *'Kallio:' A presumably human wizard and elite knight that obviously wears knight apparel. When the player is using Kallio, bosses have one hitpoint lesser. According to his almanac entry, he is a guard from the Ember Castle, ruled by King Oro and has control from rocks and comets. He carries a hammer and his magic attack consists from him summoning rocks that fall from the top of the screen and are meant to kill enemies by contact. *'Sami:' A fantasy-being wizard and snow elf that has brown deer antlers. Sami doesn't drift in ice platforms. According to his almanac entry, he left his original residence, Lumi, to become a better wizard but was captured when his journey had just began. He carries a snow wand and his magic attack consists from him summoning a growing snowball that is meant to kill the enemies on its way by contact. *'Mia:' A human wizard that wears red wizard apparel and brown boots. She is also the apparent deuteragonist from the game. She is invulnerable to any magic attacks from enemies. According to her almanac entry, she started training to improve her magic powers after having been rescued by Teo from the warlock Kardius' attack. She carries a red wand and her magic attack consists from her summoning a barrier of magic hearts meant to kill an enemy that touches one of them. She is the only female wizard in the game. *'Mustamon:' A gray dragon that has light blue horns and two wings. He has all the abilities from the other wizards (10% increase from gem bonus from Teo, fire immunity from Laal, normal speed when underwater from Baburu, lesser health for bosses from Kallio, no drift in ice cubes from Sami and immunity to magic attacks from Mia). He doesn't have an almanac entry and doesn't appear at all in media, aside from the game, such as artwork, previews and trailers in an attempt to make him only known to players that already completed the game with every other wizard. He doesn't have a magic wand or accessory but still has a magic attack, which consists from him summoning black holes that kill enemies when they have contact with them. Foes Foes are the term given to the game's enemies. There are enemies that aren't magic and some that are, and therefore, use their magic to attack wizards: *'Skulls:' Foes introduced in the Prison and serve as the tower's prisoners. They have limited movement, staying in the platform they're standing at. The foe has a boss counterpart that is the Prison Guard, the game's first boss. *'Red Carps:' Foes introduced in the Water Temple and are the only aquatic foes in the game. They have limited movement, staying in the area they're placed in without moving down in neither the endings from the platforms nor gaps. Whenever there's a wizard above the area, if there's a platform, the foe is swimming at, it will jump to the wizard's platform. They barely move and jump when they aren't underwater. The foe has a boss counterpart that is Big Fin, the game's second boss, which according to the almanac, is meant to resemble the boss. *'Bats:' Foes introduced in the Prison and are the only alive flying foes (The Ghosts and the Death are undead foes). They're initially sleeping in ceilings and wake up when wizards get to close to a certain ratio. When they wake up, they start to partially chase the player, much more completely when both characters are nearby to each other. *'Prison Guards:' Foes introduced in the Prison and one of the three types of gnomes in the game. They have unlimited movement, falling from any platform they're standing at. Along with the other gnomes, the foe has a boss counterpart that is supposed to be, according to the boss battle, Lord Relic, the game's final boss. *'Thieves:' Foes introduced in the Prison and one of the three types of gnomes in the game. They have unlimited movement, falling from any platform they're standing at, and also steal gems. When they spot wizards, they will run away and suddenly calm down. Along with the other gnomes, the foe has a boss counterpart that is supposed to be, according to the boss battle, Lord Relic, the game's final boss. *'Warlocks:' Foes introduced in the Wizards Lab and one of the three types of gnomes in the game. They have unlimited movement, falling from any platform they're standing at, and shoot a magic bullet with their magic wand to wizards when they spot them. The bullets, when having impact with the wizards, turn them into frogs temporarily. Along with the other gnomes, the foe has a boss counterpart that is supposed to be, according to the boss battle, Lord Relic, the game's final boss. *'Wood Beetles:' Foes introduced in the Wizards Lab. They can walk on every surface, even coming to the point that they can walk in the ceiling and the walls. The foe has a boss counterpart that is the Queen Beetle, the game's third boss. *'Jellows:' Foes introduced in the Prison. They move from down to up, meaning that they move from the floor of a platform to a ceiling. According to the almanac, they're hunted by Icos due to their taste of lemon. The foe has a boss counterpart that is Ooze, the game's fifth boss. *'Piglets:' Foes introduced in the Frozen Larder. Their movement consists from running and they skip small gaps between platforms. According to the almanac, the reason why most Piglets are kept in the tower's larder is because this allows everyone to keep them as food supplies. The foe has a boss counterpart that is Kokoro, the game's fourth boss. *'Flames:' Foes ironically introduced in the Water Temple. They have limited movement, staying in the platform they're standing at, and they also leave a trace of fire meant to hurt wizards when having contact with them. Although the almanac suggests that they're found near lava pits, this hazard or feature isn't present at all in the game. *'Spiders:' Foes introduced in the Attic. They move when wizards pass under the area that they would drop down by using their spiderwebs to attack. According to the almanac, they like attics and caverns. The foe has a boss counterpart that is Ragu, the game's sixth boss, which according the almanac, is meant to be an offspring from the boss. *'Icos:' Foes introduced in the Frozen Larder. They stay stationary in the platform they're standing at and only turn to look left and right. When they spot wizards, they shoot a ball of ice to them that will freeze them temporarily. The duration of being frozen can be decreased by tapping and hovering all over the wizard. According to the almanac, they hunt Jellows due to their taste of lemon. *'Ghosts:' Foes introduced in the Tower Rooftop. They have limited movement, floating only in the area they're placed at, although there are rare occasions in which they can fall from their zone, commonly when removing their camouflage. According to the almanac, their haunting habits drive the tower's prisoners into madness and are only active at nighttime. The foe has a boss counterpart that is Boochi, the game's seventh boss. *'Frogs:' Foes which determinantly appear in the game. They are simply the other enemies when a wizard picks up the green magic wand, one of the game's pick-ups, which turns all the foes in a level into the frogs. Aside from this, no regular frogs appear at all in the game. *'Pots:' Minor foes introduced in the Royal Room. They spawn enemies which land next to them, either by the left or the right side. They can only be killed by pushing foes to them. They aren't present in the almanac. They can't be affected by magic wands, one of the game's pick-up types. *'Death:' A minor foe that appears when the player takes a lot of time to complete a level. The ghost will quickly appear after the Hurry Up warning appears, along with a different and horror-themed music. The Death can only disappear by killing all the enemies in the level. Anothe rway to make the Death disappear consists from getting hit by an enemy. Bosses Bosses are stronger enemies and also more supreme and stronger counterparts from certain foes, which serve as their minions. There is a total of eight bosses in the game: *'Prison Guard:' The boss from the Prison and the first in the game. His foe counterpart are the Skulls, which are, ironically, prisoners from the tower. The boss has two hitpoints. The guard is a giant skull that wears a blue helmet with sky blue spikes. *'Big Fin:' The boss from the Water Temple and the second in the game. His foe counterpart are the Red Carps, which are, as the name suggests, mostly red-coloured fish introduced in the aforementioned temple. The boss has two hitpoints. The creature is a giant sky blue fish. *'Queen Beetle:' The boss from the Wizards Lab and the third in the game. Her foe counterpart are the Wood Beetles, which are oversized beetles with a pink shell that has a spike on its top. The boss has three hitpoints. The creature is a giant wood beetle with a dark pink shell that has a pink skull painted on her sides. *'Kokoro:' The boss from the Frozen Larder and the fourth in the game. His foe counterpart are the Piglets, which are mammals that, most of them, are kept in the same larder as food supplies. The boss has three hitpoints. The creature is giant pig with a pink heart painted on his sides. *'Ooze:' The boss from the Royal Room and the fifth in the game. His foe counterpart are the Jellows, which are slimes with a lemon taste and a spike on their top. The boss has four hitpoints. The creature is a giant green slime with a larger spike on his top. *'Ragu:' The boss from the Attic] and the sixth, and also antepenultimate, in the game. His foe counterpart are the Spiders, which are his offsprings. The boss has four hitpoints. The creature is a giant spider with more complex, purple legs, three large eyes, a pink tongue and a oval-shaped body. *'Boochi:' The first boss from the Tower Rooftop and the seventh, and also penultimate, in the game. His foe counterpart are the Ghosts, which are spirits haunting the tower. The boss has the maximum health, which is equivalent to five hitpoints. The creature is giant grayish ghost. *'Lord Relic:' The last boss from the Tower Rooftop and the eighth, and also final, in the game. He is also the main antagonist from the game. His foe counterpart are supposedly the gnomes (Prison Guards, Thieves and Warlocks), which are divided into three types. The boss has the maximum health, which is equivalent to five hitpoints. The villain is a large magic being that wears gray gloves, a dark pink hat and gray boots. Rooms There are seven rooms in the tower, all with different environments. All of them, except the Tower Rooftop, have seven levels while the rooftop has eight: *'Prison:' Introduces skulls, bats, prison guards, thieves, jellows and eggs, life cells which contain foes inside. The prison features an environment full of oversized bones and skulls and various cells. Some platforms have chains in the bottom. The boss from this room is the Prison Guard. *'Water Temple:' Introduces red carps and flames. The water temple features an environment flooded of water and full of temple ruins. Some platforms have seaweed in the bottom. The boss from this room is Big Fin. *'Wizards Lab:' Introduces warlocks and wood beetles. The wizards lab features an environment that contains potion bottles in the background. Some platforms have lanterns in the bottom. The boss from this room is the Queen Beetle. *'Frozen Larder:' Introduces piglets and icos. The frozen larder, also known as ice room in the almanac, has a frozen environment full of food supplies such as chicken drumsticks and sausages. Some platforms have sausages in the bottom. The boss from this room is Kokoro. *'Royal Room:' Introduces pots. The royal room has an environment consisting of a purple background, windows and storms. Some platforms have medieval pennants in the bottom. The boss from this room is Ooze. *'Attic:' Introduces spiders. The attic has an environment consisting of gears and rain. Some platforms have gears in the bottom. The boss from this room is Ragu. *'Tower Rooftop:' Introduces ghosts. The tower rooftop, which is the game's final room, has an environment that has every wall shattered thus exposing the sky. Some platforms have columns in the bottom. The bosses from this room are Boochi and main antagonist, Lord Relic. Achievements Gallery Previews File:January162017.jpg|'January 16, 2017:' Neutronized posts a screenshot in their Twitter account, motioning fans to retweet to make a Drop Wizard with more features to happen. The screenshot features Teo, Laal, Baburu, prison guards and skulls. The photo also marks the first appearance from Teo since Drop Wizard, Laal and Baburu. File:February42017.gif|'February 4, 2017:' Neutronized announces that the game is now in development and posts a GIF featuring Teo stunning a prison guard and pushing it as he collects the pick-ups. File:February82017.png|'February 8, 2017:' Neutronized posts a screenshot featuring all the game's foes. It should be noted that a fire dragon, which went unimplemented before the game's release, is present while flames, spiders and ghost aren't, despite having been implemented before the launch. File:February142017.gif|'February 14, 2017:' Neutronized posts a GIF, showing the behaviour from the Red Carps when underwater, standing in land and also when getting stunned. File:February182017.jpg|'February 18, 2017:' Neutronized posts a screenshot featuring all the game's bosses, except Lord Relic, along with their foe counterparts. It should be noted that Boochi isn't present despite having been implemented later and spiders are now added. File:February232017.gif|'February 23, 2017:' Neutronized posts a GIF featuring the running animations for playable characters Teo, Laal, Baburu and Kallio. It also marks the first appearance from Kallio. File:March12017.png|'March 1, 2017:' Neutronized announces that they completed the randomly generated skill tree thus posting a screenshot featuring the aforementioned feature. The skill tree allows players to upgrade their wizards' stats will using them to complete the game. File:March82017.jpg|'March 8, 2017:' Neutronized posts a screenshot featuring all the game's pick-ups and asks for suggestions from new pick-ups. File:April132017.gif|'April 13, 2017:' Neutronized announces that Nitrome will publish Drop Wizard Tower. Additionally, Neutronized posts a GIF of four foes (a prison guard, a flame, a piglet and a frog) being stunned out by Teo and pushed together into a ball. This GIF also indicates the implementation from flames to the game. Trailer File:Drop Wizard Tower - Out Now!|Launch trailer for the game. Trivia *The color palette used for the game's elements such as characters, environments and pick-ups are a reference to the Pico-8 16-color palette.https://ztiromoritz.github.io/pico-8-spick/palette_numbers.png **Additionally, the game also includes some extra colors such as a pale blue and a darker blue. *Most characters and the game's style are a reference to Neutronized's previous video games, Drop Wizard and Super Cat Tales. **It has also been confirmed by Neutronized that Drop Wizard Tower and Super Cat Tales take place in the same universe, while Drop Wizard is a prequel to the former.https://twitter.com/Neutronized/status/853129295333609473 **Certain characters from Drop Wizard and Super Cat Tales were altered either by appearance or name when added to Drop Wizard Tower. *There is various content that ended up being removed from the game before its release as shown in previews released prior the game's launch. Among these features are fire dragonshttps://pbs.twimg.com/media/C4J8PekWQAAQ31d.jpg and a different design for the characters' eyes when stunnedhttps://pbs.twimg.com/media/C2T3FmXWQAAa4E5.jpg. References Category:Drop Wizard Tower